In general, watering cans with a handle and a spout are used to water plants manually.
In this case, since water is supplied downward from the watering can, water may flow over a pot, and soil may escape from the pot together with water. Further, since supplied water easily drains through a hole formed in the bottom of the pot, it is necessary to water a plant frequently, and thus it is inconvenient.
In addition, for people who are not familiar with gardening or plant growing, it is difficult to know when it is the appropriate time to water a plant in a pot. Therefore, a plant may die if too much or too little water is supplied.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a self-watering system capable of supplying water to a plant in a pot automatically and stably while increasing the amount of water absorbed by the roots of a plant.